Again
by MAT23LUV
Summary: A one-shot of HitsuKarin fluff during the Hell Bleach Movie.


Thanks for checking this out! Enjoy^^

"YUZU!" Karin sat up and whirled around, seaching for her twin frantically.

Kicking off her sheets, the panicked girl stood and rushed out of her room

Only to bump into a familiar annoyed face.

"Kurosaki, where are you going?" They sat facing each other, rubbing their sore heads.

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?"

With a sigh, the white-haired captain gave her a quick summary of the ongoing chaos outside.

Karin listened quietly and clenched her fists when Yuzu's kidnapping was mentioned. She wanted nothing more than to go and rescue her sister but-

"Ichi-nii will get her back. He better, but if Rukia is there then he'll be fine."

Her tone was unsure though and her nod hesitant, as if she was trying to convince herself.

Hitsugaya sighed, "For now the Gotei 13 are monitoring the Hell's Gate and preventing anything even more disastrous from happening."

Karin made a sound of approval, "Good. I don't want some creepy masked dude snatching ME up."

The white-haired Captain chuckled and they stood up.

"Captain-Commander gave me orders to ensure your safety just in case though."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Its because we have met before, Kurosaki."

She nodded in understanding.

"So…"

They stood and looked at each other in silence.

Its not that they are awkward, simply nothing to talk about really.

"Hey Toshiro how about we head to the soccer field?" He sighed at the informality but didn't complain. This was Karin after all, no point in getting worked up.

"Kurosaki, I don't think now is an ideal time to play child games."

"HEY! Soccer is a sports game for all ages SHORTIE!"

He scowled in annoyance but followed her anyway as she grabbed her jacket and soccer ball on the way out.

Thankfully, Kurosaki Isshin was not there to make any comments.

…

Toshiro leaned back against the railing. They had played one-on-one for an hour before deciding to head over to his favorite spot.

"We better start heading back. Or else Matsumoto and the others would probably get the wrong idea," he muttered.

She gave a short laugh. "They already have the wrong idea Toshiro. No point in getting worked up about it now." She looked down at the ground for a while and her eyebrows furrowed.

Noticing this, the white-haired captain looked up at the sky. "I'm sure your sister and the others will be fine."

He wondered why he had just reassured her but neither of them said anything for a while.

"The reistsu coming from Hell's Gate is getting stronger," she murmured.

He was unsure what to say but knew he needed _something_ to fill the silence. Her worried expression worried him more. Sure, Kurosaki Ichigo was strong and he wasn't alone. But Hell's Gate is a dangerous place. Especially for a normal human like Yuzu.

"Yeah, we had better go now. I expect your sister will want to see you…when she gets back." "Yeah…when she gets back."

Not wanting to endure the silence again, the child genius started walking back to the direction of the Kurosaki household.

After a moment, Karin followed with her ball under her arm. They continued like that for a while. She walked with her head down, deep in thought. He walked a few feet away from her, not knowing what to say.

When they were nearing the street to the Kurosaki household, a beeping ringtone broke the silence. It was coming from Histugaya's cell phone. He listened for a while and said he understood before tucking it away. They stopped for a moment.

"Golden light is coming from Hell. I have been called back."

A few moments of silence ensued. This was good-bye. They knew there was a high chance of never meeting again. He was a Captain from Seireitei after all and she was a human girl. The occasional soccer game was all they had. They'd only met a handful of times.

"Toshiro, come over again when you can, okay?" Her tone was laid with layer after layer of fake happiness and indifference that he felt the guilt begin to crush him.

He hesitated a moment for a moment.

"Sure, Karin."

She stared at him in surprise. He'd never called her so…lovingly before. It was almost as if he genuinely wanted to see her again. And Toshiro knew he did. There was something about her, something he could not ignore.

And with that they shared a short smile. One that Matsumoto would have spent millions on to see.

They exchanged no good-byes or farewells. There was no need. The feeling was in the air.

That they would see each other, again.

Sorry if they were too OOC. Please Review!

Thanks again for reading:)


End file.
